


im all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed. (they say it’s my fault.)

by snowangels



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Beta Choi Yeonjun, Beta Huening Kai, Beta Kang Taehyun, Gen, Hostage Situations, Intersex Omegas, Mentioned Enhypen, Non-Graphic Violence, Omega Choi Beomgyu, Omega Choi Soobin, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowangels/pseuds/snowangels
Summary: soobin sacrafices.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	im all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed. (they say it’s my fault.)

they weren’t supposed to be the ones there that day.

bighit had scheduled for enhypen to practice that day and leave txt to a break. he could remember how excited kai had been to just sit on the couch and watch television for hours with his hyungs, or just cuddle and listen to eachothers heartbeats as they fell asleep. it was all he had heard from the younger leading up to that friday.

but then heeseung ended up with a broken ankle, and txt had been called in to switch around scheduled with the younger group. taehyun had groaned as soobin answered the call, and yeonjun had flicked him in the forward for being ‘a brat’ about it. 

looking back, soobin was glad that enhypen wasn’t there that day. they were all young and practically pups in soobins eyes; he wouldn’t wish for anything like what happened to happen to them.

and really, no one was expecting it. soobin and yeonjun were casually talking as the boys took a break, watching over the three younger members lay on the floor and breath heavily. their manager was in the corner of the room, typing away on his phone.

the door swung open. everyone in the practice room jumped, looking up towards the door as a strange alpha walked in, _holding a gun._

on instinct, soobin ran to the floor and grabbed a hold of beomgyu, who was closest to him. yeonjun did the same, except holding on both taehyun and kai. their manager stood up, phone dropped to the ground and hands up in the air as he took on the sight.

about four men entered the room. all of them had guns, and one beta was holding a bag. as one of the three alphas turned to lock the door, the first alpha looked over them with confusion.

“i thought you said _enhypen_ were practicing today?” the man spoke in a rough tone, looking back at one of the other men.

their manager, a brave alpha obviously protective over the group on the floor, spoke up, “what do you want?”

the alpha had the nerve to laugh. he beckoned the beta over, who started to pull the contents out of the bag. ducktape and a phone.

“we’re here to hold you for ransom.”

-

soobin tried to pull his wrists apart, but really, it was no use.

the omega felt small even though he knew he wasn’t all that tiny. he was bigger than the beta of the strange group, who when he was duct-taping his wrists together, had looked at him with a scowl.

he felt a head rest under his chin, and he let beomgyu lean against him. they were the only two omegas of the group, the other members being betas, and he could practically taste the scent of fear rolling off of beomgyu.

their manager had been forced to contact their ceo, and now, they waited. the room was quiet, the only sounds being the occasional footsteps of their captors.

and then one of the alpha stalked forward to the group of idols.

“pretty bitches, huh?” the alpha said to himself, “kinda sad i didn’t get to play with that one omega though. was his name sunoo?”

soobin blanked. sunoo was an omega with a bright smile and a kind personality, and fuck the man for even _thinking_ about the omega in a cruel way.

with newborn anger, soobin growled, “shut up.”

laughter filled the room. another alpha walked up to his partner, hitting him lightly on the arm, “omegas got guts, insook.”

insook, the now named alpha, hit the alpha back. then, he turned his attention back to soobin, “what, you don’t like me talking about your omega friends?” he looked over at beomgyu then, raking his eyes over the smaller omegas form, “don’t wanna hear how i’d bend them over and fuck them, huh?”

soobin jolted. yeonjun decided to intervene then, trying to sound both intimidating and polite as he spoke, “please, leave us alone.”

another burst of laughter. the alpha shook his head, letting out a ‘tsk’ sound as he suddenly pointed his gun at soobin’s chest. the omega froze, but didn’t stop his glaring.

“are you angry, or are jealous?” insook asked, venom lacing his tone, “you wanna be the one talked about instead? want me to talk about fucking you on my knot?”

the other alpha chimed in, “maybe we should show him the real deal.”

insook nodded, “good idea.”

then it all happened to fast. soobin was pulled up by his hair and dragged a little ways from his members. yeonjun yelled and kai let out a sob, but the sound of something hard hitting flesh made the noise stop.

soobin was dropped to the ground, and he looked over at yeonjun, who was clutching his cheek with hands. while the other alpha stayed beside the group and showed off his gun, insook stayed by soobins side.

“c’mon, stand up princess,” the alpha said. soobin took a deep breath. apparently, he stayed far too long on the ground, because the other alpha across the room was rolling his eyes and walking over to taehyun, raising his gun and ready to strike him across the face.

soobin scrambled upwards. he faltered a little, hard to catch his balance with his hands tied, but eventually, he stood up straight. he looked straight, but didn’t look at his members. he could hear the beta stranger and his managers voices behind him, but he toned them out. 

then, a knife was pulled out of insook’s pocket. he pointed the flat side beneath soobin’s chin, lifting his head up a little. soobin tried not to lash out.

a hand came up to thumb at his mouth, a digit finding its way inside. soobin choked a little, but stared at insook dead on. the alpha pulled his thumb out, then spoke to the omega, “pretty mouth.”

then, he trailed the knife gently down his shirt. he stopped at his leggings, slipping underneath and pulling them out a bit, only to bring the knife back and let the fabric snap back into place.

insook grabbed a hold of his shirt, then tugged the knife underneath, tearing the fabric apart. soobin tried his best to stay calm, but his heart thumped loudly against his chest as his shirt was cut away. 

a whistle sounded out, and insook stepped a little big back to admire the pale flesh of soobin’s upper body. then, he pointed towards the omegas feet, “take your shoes off.”

soobin complied, kicking away his sneakers and trying not to look at yeonjuns glare or kais tears. as soon as they were off, the alpha clicked his tongue and started to tear away his leggings.

left with only his underwear, the omega couldn’t help but shake violently. from behind, he heard his manager yell, “stop! just leave him alone!”

a deafening slap rang out, and soobin closed his eyes. his stomach twisted in knots as he heard kicks start to land.

his eyes only snapped open when the knife started to tear away his underwear. he tried to back up a little, but a hand reached out and gripped his arm tightly. with a quiet voice, he pleaded, “no, don’t-“

“you don’t want me to?” insook paused, then looked at soobin with a smirk, “you want me to use the other omega instead?”

_beomgyu. no no no._

soobin shook his head. that made insook smile, and he continued his work. as his underwear fell to the ground in tatters, soobin tried to cover up his privates, but insook grabbed his duct-taped wrists and held them up high.

another whistle, and smack on his ass from behind. he had forgotten about the other alpha, who had seemed to had just been watching until then. he jumped, trying to move forward but getting nowhere.

“what a pretty cunt,” insook spoke, then handed the knife to the alpha behind him. then, he stepped aside a little, showcasing his body to the alpha guarding his members, “don’t you think, dongchul?”

the other alpha nodded, taking no shame in eyeing up the omega, “looks like it needs stuffed.”

soobin couldn’t hold in his sob anymore. he lurched forward as a hand grabbed him below, but the alpha behind him kept him still by holding onto his hips.

a hand moved in circles and he whined. _he didn’t want this, stop stop stop._

“little whore loves it,” insook mocked, then pulled away. he looked to the alpha behind him, “lay him down.”

the tall omega was pulled to the ground again, and his ears rung as he tried to lash out with his arms. insook rolled his eyes, then watched as the alpha above his his head held his wrists above his head.

insook then got to quick work. he unbuckled his pants, tugging them down and stepping out of them along with his underwear. he was hard and leaking, and soobin let out a wail as hands pushed his legs apart.

“tell me you want it slut,” insook said, feeling up the omegas chest and pinching him. soobin shook his head, trying to get away, but with a painful smack, he was back to reality, “you’re so stupid, no good for anything but laying back and being fucked.”

and then he pushed in, making soobin squeak and tense up. he heard a wail from one of his members, but he couldn’t tell who, only focused on the way insook started to push in and out.

he was slow at first, but grew erratic with time. his thrusts because rough and deep, and his mouth bit onto the omegas neck, kissing harshly after. his whole body rocked into soobin, making him moved across the floor slightly.

“so good, fuck!” insook grounded out, holding on tightly to soobins waist with one hand and his thigh with the other, “i’m gonna knot you princess, fill you up so much- holy shit!”

soobin could feel it, and he tried to buck up and move away, but he didn’t stand a chance. he laid there and sobbed as the alpha knotted him, leaning over him with an evil grin. 

soobin closed his eyes, letting his tears fall and his voice continue to call out protests as the alpha locked in him. eventually, he deflated and pulled out. soobin had never felt so dirty.

insook hummed as he pulled his pants back up, “you guys wanna try him out?” 

a shot ran out before anyone could answer. 

-

soobin was very cold.

it was winter, so it wasn’t strange. but heat ran throughout their whole dorm, and he was wrapped up in long sleeves and a blanket, so he should’ve been warm. but he was not.

he felt yeonjun’s grip tighten onto him as the omega shifted. he looked down at beomgyu, who was sleeping against his chest. he felt a little bit better at the sight.

“soobin,” yeonjun whispered. 

“yes, hyung?” soobin replied, just as quiet. taehyun and kai were sleeping right next to beomgyu, holding onto eachother tightly. his heart ached.

“it’ll be okay, soobin.”

yeonjun ran a hand through soobin’s dyed blue hair and hummed a gently lullably. the omega almost believed him.

_almost._

-

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi uhhhhhhh :)  
> another vent fic idk? im just very sad lol um yeah im sorry.


End file.
